bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Interdimensional Scientist Monkey
The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey is a new tower that makes its debut in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He has high popping power but temporarily sends bloons to an alternate dimension where they can't be attacked and spits them out down the track. About This monkey scientist creates 10 popping power portals to other dimensions every 60 frames that last for 60 frames within a 200 pixel radius. Portals pop 1 layer of all bloons that enter. However, they create a “tunnel” effect where bloons inside disappear completely from the screen to another dimension and can not be attacked or seen at all for the next 300 pixels. After that, they will inexplicably appear from out of thin air and can be popped again. The portal can pop frozen and lead and the Dimensional Scientist Monkey can detect camo. However, MOAB class bloons do not interact with the portal. Cost: $450 Description: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey creates portals on the track that pop large quantities of all bloon types, but takes bloons to alternate dimensions where they can not be hurt by towers and spit them out further down the track. Appearance: The Interdimensional scientist Monkey looks like a 0/0/0 dart monkey with a white lab coat and a grey ray gun in his right hand that has a white ring around it. The portal itself looks like an oval portal with a light blue rim and bearing the image of a barren tan desert with a light blue sky and a giant dark blue star in the background. Strategy: This particular monkey works well with early and mid game situations depending on how he is used with just a few later game upgrades. This is in no small part due to his high popping power and decent damage over time. Additionally, the scientist’s only weakness is MOAB class bloons which pass by his portals. However, the Interdimensional Scientist Monkey has a glaring downside of sending bloons further down the track and pretty much only being able to attack them once due to his small range and the fact that he sends bloons out of his range. Therefore, it is recommended that you put this tower alone by itself and ahead of choke points. In that way, it can apply any bonuses, safely damage bloons, and thin the bloon ranks out just a bit. Upgrades Path 1 (Capacity) Tier 1 Larger Portals: Portals have 15 popping power instead of 10. Cost: $400 Description: Larger portals can such up 50% more bloons. Appearance: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey’s coat has blue buttons. Furthermore, the portal appears to be 10% larger. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade as it is a rather generic popping power boost. However, it is highly recommended with late game upgrades. Particularly if you are going for path 3. However, it also works well with early game as it improves this tower’s already great popping power so if you’re having trouble with early game rushes, don’t be afraid to go for this tower. Tier 2 Sub-Dimensions: The first 5 camo bloons, the first 5 regrower bloons, and the first 5 fortified bloons to touch a portal do not count towards the pop limit. If a bloon has multiple traits, it is assorted randomly into one that isn’t full. Cost: $550 Description: Sub-Dimensions suck up even more bloons so long as they have a special trait. Appearance: The interdimensional scientist monkey has a left pocket protector that contains three blue markers in it. Strategy: This is much like the first upgrade, but it is rather situational unlike the first. On some rounds, it can provide a 33%, 67%, or even a 100% popping power boost. But on others, it does nothing to help. While it is not consistent however, it does wonders an annoying rounds like camo regen rounds or even regen or camo rushes. If you’re worried about those rounds, this can help. Tier 3 Anti-Camo Space Dust: Camo status is removed from camo bloons that enter the parallel dimension much like Signal Flare and Shimmer. Cost: $800 Description: Converts the desert to a space based dimension full of space dust that strips camo status right off of bloons. Appearance: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey is no longer wearing a lab coat and no longer has the pocket protector. Instead, he is wearing a dark blue space suit with silver joints along with a dark blue helmet, gloves, and boots. Furthermore, there is a boxy oxygen tank in the back of the suit and a yellow banana is on the right shoulder. Furthermore, the portal now has a dark blue rim and no longer contains the image of the desert dimension. Instead, it shows an image of black space with white stars in the backgrounds. With 3/0/1, the dosimeter is patched onto the suit instead of a tag clipped on to the suit. With 3/0/2, the hostile life form on the other side of the portal is a grey flying saucer with a metallic covered top and a giant ray cannon on the underbelly that has a glowing red barrel. Strategy: Anti-Camo Space Dust works very much like Shimmer and Signal Flare. Albeit this one is rather imperfect as the other two belong to towers that higher popping power. However, this one really helps when it comes to thinning out camo bloons and disturbing their ranks. Cross-pathing further messes with camo bloons by spreading them out even more with path 2 or damaging them while inside the alternate dimension with path 3. Tier 4 Space Minerals: Bloons generate $2 each whenever they reappear. Cost: $3000 Description: Bloons collect valuable space dust on their journey which is immediately collected and harvested for $2 each when they reappear. Appearance: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey has a dark grey round magnetic disk on top of a dark blue box off to his left side. Strategy: This particular upgrade is best used mid-game at the start of the track so that the maximum number of bloons can come through the portal. Other than that, it doesn’t really benefit from crossing with path 2 but it isn’t hurt by it either. However, with path 3, keep in mind that only bloons that reappear generate money. In this regard, the damage over time effect can pop bloons that spawn multiple children so you get even more money. But they can also pop bloons completely if they have been sufficiently weakened. Tier 5 Wormhole: Portals now have 150 popping power. The first 50 camo bloons, the first 50 regrower bloons, and the first 50 fortified bloons to enter do not count towards the pop limit. Cost: $22000 Description: Wormholes suck up as much as ten times the amount of bloons before disappearing. Appearance: The space suit is now metallic black with two dark blue line going down the helmet and a built in helmet light on both sides of the camera. Ray gun now has a purple ring around the barrel as well. Additionally, the portal itself now has a dark purple swirl around the rim with a glowing black white center. Strategy: It terms of damage, this is fairly weak, however, its massive pool of popping power combined with its unavoidable projectile and decent attack rate means that the wormhole will be outright eating up most bloon rushes, popping a layer off of them as they enter, and skimming them for money. Ironically, the most powerful thing about this upgrade might be how well it works with path 2 for stalling and path 3 for damage over time within the alternate dimension. Basically, it isn’t overly powerful, but it provides a constant and consistent stream of passive benefits. Path 2 (Disruption) Tier 1 Regen-Free Zone: Regrower bloons cannot regenerate while inside the alternate dimension. Cost: $250 Description: For reasons that we don’t know, regrowers can not regenerate in the alternate dimension. Appearance: The interdimensional Scientist Monkey is now holding a black gauge reader with a green screen in his left hand that has two antennae sticking out like a V. Additionally, the gun now has a pink heart tip. Strategy: This upgrade is extremely useful for several reasons, but the main reason is that is removes one of the less noticeable weaknesses that this tower prior to this upgrade. Namely, that regrower bloons could just regenerate the damage they took entering the portal without any towers to finish them off. In some case, this could have made a situation even worse if a parent bloon had multiple children. But luckily, this upgrades removes all of that. A must for early game or either path 1 or 3. Tier 2 Bizarre Physics: Bloons inside the alternate dimension move 33% percent slower than the speed that they would normally move while they are inside. Cost: $500 Description: Bloons move 33% slower while inside the alternate dimension. Why this happens is beyond us. Appearance: The measuring device is now silver and so is the heart shaped tip on the end of the portal making gun. As for the portal itself, whatever image that it is displaying is horizontally inverted. Strategy: This upgrade is mainly a support based upgrade designed to buy you some time and to help compensate for the reduced amount of track that you have to work with. It isn’t much, but it can help to scatter bloons so that they are easier to deal with. Additionally, this upgrade works very well with damage over time effects from towers that were placed in front of this one because as the bloons move slower, the status effects will have more time to pop them. Tier 3 Multiversal Mirror Maze: The alternate dimension only has the length of 150 pixels. Additionally, normal bloons are slowed down by 75% and regrower bloons are slowed by 80%. Cost: $1500 Description: Converts the desert into a silicon maze dimension. Bloons emerge only half as far down the track, but they only move at a fourth of their speed and regrower bloons only move at a fifth of their speed while in the alternate dimension. Appearance: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey is now wearing a light tan coat instead of a white lab coat. Furthermore, the hair on top of his head is grey and he has a silver watch in a coat pocket down on the left side. Additionally, the portal now has a white rim with a picture of a silver silicon ground and a blank white white all split up into six triangular pieces by thin black folds. With 0/3/2, the hostile life form inside looks like a four eyed wolf made of silicon that bears glowing red eyes. Strategy: While tower’s can’t attack bloons inside this area, it still makes for a fantastic stalling tower in the event that you, the player, just need to buy some time for yourself. Furthermore, it halves the main weakness that this tower has and disperses regrower bloons from normal ones due to their different slowing speed thus allowing your towers to pick them off individually. Overall, it is a well-rounded tower. However, it combines well with 0/3/2 due to the damage over time combined with this tower’s slowing capacity. And it works well with path 1 due to it being able to stall more bloons than t otherwise would. Particularly with tier 2 in regen rushes. Tier 4 Spatial Snatch: Unlocks “Spatial Loop”. For 5 seconds, a special infinite popping power portal will spawn at the end of each exit. During the time, all bloons that touch them will be teleported back to one of the entrances chosen randomly. Unfortunately, MOAB class bloons still waltz through. Cost: $8000 Description: Unlocks “Spatial Loop” which spawns a portal that teleports all non-MOAB class bloons that touch it back to the start at each exit for 5 seconds. Appearance: The hair on the top of the monkey’s head is now white. When the ability is active, the portals at the exits will just have black voids in the them. Strategy: While the portals last for a very brief time, they can easily save you from a pinch like Legend Of The Night can while giving your towers a second chance to pop the bloons for cash. As such, it is best used when one bloon or more are about to escape. However, it will not save you if the screen is covered with bloons so do not rely too heavily on it or you will regret doing so. Furthermore, keep in mind that it only makes bloons reappear at the entrance so you will need your towers to pop the bloons still. Tier 5 Quantum Snatch: Replaces “Spatial Loop” with “MOAB Loop” which lasts for 10 seconds and forces all bloons that touch the portals at the exits to return to the entrance including MOAB class. BADs are immune however. Cost: $50000 Description: Not even MOAB class bloons are safe from a quantum snatch. Appearance: The Monkey’s coat is now silver, the monkey no longer has a white patch on his hair, and he is now wearing black shades with a matching silver adventure hat. Additionally, the stopwatch is now gold. Finally, when the ability is used, the portals are three times as large as they used to be. Strategy: This is just like before except it is manually activated. Basically, if a MOAB class bloon such as a DDT is about to make an exits, press this ability so that it has to run the entire course all over again. This ability even works twice as well against normal bloon rushes due to its duration being doubled. Just be aware of the fact that BADs can still bypass the emergency portals and that MOABs are still immune to the main attack. Path 3 (Damager) Tier 1 Entry Anomaly: Fortified bloons take 3 damage instead of 1 when they touch a portal. Cost: $650 Description: Fortified bloons lose 3 layers when they touch portals instead of just 1. Appearance: The monkey now has an orange dosimeter badge clipped on to his shirt on the right side of his chest. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say. This upgrade is rather niche, but at the same time, so is path 2 tier 1. It works well with 5/0/1 if you really want to take on fortified rushes but other than that, it is a good start for mid-game fortification poppage and is well round for low level and high level Interdimensional Scientist Monkeys alike. Basically, if fortified bloons give you trouble, get this upgrade. Tier 2 Hostile Reception: Bloons are popped 1 layer for every 60 frames they spend in the alternate dimension. Cost: $500 Description: Foreign entities pop bloons once every second while they are inside the alternate dimension. Appearance: The ray gun now has two red rings around the firing rod instead of a single white ring. Additionally, the portal now displays a picture of a desert wolf with four glowing blue eyes in the desert presented. Strategy: This upgrade really helps as the tower transitions from early game because the extra few layers of damage from the damage over time effect really helps to alleviate the problem that is the lack of towers attacking bloons while they are inside the alternate dimension. Additionally, this synergizes well with other paths. In the case of path 1, it allows this upgrade to pop more bloons. In the case of path 2, it removes the regen problem and slows bloons down so that they spend more time taking damage from attacks. So if you go with this upgrade, don’t forget to cross-path. In general, the same can be said for the rest of the upgrades on this path. Tier 3 Microbial Ecosystem: Normal bloons are popped for 3 layers upon touching the portal and every 60 frames inside the alternate dimension that follows. Fortified bloons are popped 5 layers on contact and every 60 frames inside the alternate dimension that follows. Cost: $1600 Description: Converts the alternate dimension to one of a cellular world where normal bloons are popped 3 layers and fortified bloons are popped 5 layers by all attacks due to various microbes. Appearance: The Interdimensional Scientist Monkey is now wearing a dark red lab coat, light blue latex gloves, and wears black rimmed glasses. The portal meanwhile, now has a dark red rim and the desert picture has been replaced by a blank light red backdrop that contains a greenish spherical virus in the center, a purplish rod bacteria in the upper left corner, and a white monocyte in the lower right corner. Strategy: Aside from the prior strategies, this upgrade absolutely massacres fortified bloons and helps considerably against all other bloons if you are trying to weaken them from other towers down the road. As such, it is recommended that you place this tower in front of your main damagers so that they can pop whatever emerges from the alternate dimension. Additionally, consider placing this tower behind a glue gunner or a permafrost ice tower. After all, the longer a bloon spends in the alternate universe, the more damage it takes. Just get ready for a large swarm of children bloons if you do use this upgrade. Tier 4 T4 Bloonophage: Every 10th bloon that touches a portal is popped completely and utterly. No exceptions. Cost: $6000 Description: T4 bloonaphages pop every 10th bloon that enters completely, utterly, and irrevocably. Appearance: The monkey now wears silver rimmed glasses and the orange dosimeter tag has been replaced with a pocket protector that contains three vials of orange liquid. Additionally, the monkey now wears a light blue surgical mask. Strategy: This upgrade is useful from the get-go. But it really shines really late game due to its instant death properties. Namely, it can pop all bloons even the really touch bloons such as super ceramics without a hitch. Unfortunately, this only happens for 1 out of every 10 and a portal needs to reach 10 pops for this to trigger. As far as cross path benefits go, this works purely with path 1 tier 2 as it will allow the effect to trigger twice occasionally and sometimes even thrice per portal depending on the round. Tier 5 Monocyte Mayhem: Deals 5 damage on contact and every 5 frames to normal bloons and 10 damage on contact and every 5 frames to fortified bloons instead of popping them once every 60 frames. Additionally, every 5th bloon that touches the portals is popped completely. Cost: $55000 Description: The immune system isn’t happy with the bloons to say the least. Appearance: The monkey is now wearing a skin light dark red suit with red gloves, shoes, clear goggles, and a red rebreather. Additionally, suit suit white stripes going down the sides, on the bottom of the shoes, and on the palms of its hand. Furthermore, ther suit has a black belt on it that contains a flashing orange tracker on it. And finally, the suit seems to have a black camera built into the left side of the helmet. Strategy: Like the upgrade before, this excels in the late game against dangerous bloons such as super ceramics if they happen to give you trouble. In fact, if a super ceramic spends so much as a second inside the parallel dimension, it will be popped completely by the sheer damage output. In fact, even fortified super ceramics are reduced to 30 hp by the time a second is over. The fact that every 5th bloon is popped completely is just icing on the cake. The only weaknesses that this tower has is the 10 popping power which is good but not enough to stop a bloon swarm, and MOAB class bloons which still pass over portals with ease. Luckily though, the former problem can be alleviated with path 1 though combining this with path 2 all but guarantees that bloons inside will be popped before they escape. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Durable Portals: Portals pop +1 more bloons before disappearing. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Long Lasting Portals. 2# Long Lasting Portals: Portals last 15 frames longer than normal before disappearing. Requirements: Durable Portals. Unlocks: Enriched Space Particles, Longer Loops. 3# Enriched Space Particles: Every fifth bloon to emerge from a Space Minerals portal generates an extra $1. Requirements: Long Lasting Portals, 5 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: Far Mental Connection. 4# Longer Loops: Spatial Loop and MOAB Loop lasts 2 seconds longer. Requirements: Long Lasting Portals, 5 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: None. 5# Far Mental Connection: Microbial Ecosystem increases the tower’s range to 250 pixels. Requirements: Enriched Space Particles, 8 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: None. Trivia This conception is the winner of Conception Colosseum #1! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Colosseum Winners Category:Currently featured conceptions Category:Conception Gallery Category:Primary Towers